Recueil de poèmes et de lettres
by Snigger la courgette
Summary: Petit recueil de poème et de lettres, tous écrit sur des thèmes très différents. Mon premier poème est dédié et écrit spécialement pour remonter le moral d'Eleyon. Le "chapitre" 4 est une lettre pour la fête des mères. Copiage interdit.
1. Chapter 1

**_Recueil de poème I_**

Je suis dans une bulle

Où personne ne peut m'atteindre,

Où je n'ai plus à feindre,

Où je peux penser en liberté.

J'ai un monde à moi

Où je fais la loi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher,

D'être moi sans me montrer.

Face à l'adversité et les jugements

J'aimerais tant pouvoir m'exprimer.

Mais au politiquement correct, je suis enchainée.

J'ai peur d'être moi tout simplement.

Je n'ai pas l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Je ne m'exprime pas correctement.

Ais si seulement quelqu'un essayait de creuser

Un peu plus loin dans mes pensées

Il se rendrait vite compte

Que sous les faux-semblants

Je suis quelqu'un de différent,

Que de moi même je n'ai aucune honte.

Je me suis murée dans un monde

Où le tonnerre gronde

Face aux protestations de mon cœur,

Face à l'humanité qui m'écœure.

Mon avis sur la société, mes idées

Et toutes les choses qui m'agacent

Sont cachées sous le masque de glace

Qui sur mon visage, toujours, est placé.

Ce petit poème maladroit

Est celui d'une fille qui n'a d'autres choix

Que de cacher sa personnalité et ses idées

Pour ne pas être jugée et rejetée.

* * *

><p>J'ai écris ce poème spécialement pour remonter le moral d'Eleyon, il y aura aussi un one-shot que j'écrirais aussi spécialement pour elle.<p>

Après avoir écris ce poème, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de faire un recueil de poème que je remplirais de temps en temps, selon mon humeur...

Je tiens quand même à préciser que je suis très fière de mes rimes(on dirait pas mais c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air! j'ai fais un système de rimes embrassée et rimes suivies)

C'est plus sérieux que mes deux autres fics, mais bon, il n'y aura pas que des poèmes sérieux, je suppose... Enfin, qui vivra verra...


	2. Chapter 2

**_La danse des couleurs._**

_Elles règnent sur le monde_

_Elles sont là à chaque seconde._

_Si semblables mais si différentes,_

_Elles nous attirent et nous tentent_

_Mais provoquent parfois la répugnance_

_A cause de certaines ressemblances._

_Elles vivent sur nous,_

_Elles se cachent partout._

_Mais malgré leurs défauts,_

_Le monde sans elles serait bien faux._

_Elles ont toutes leur caractère_

_De l'ombre à la lumière._

_Joyeuses et éblouissantes quand le printemps s'étire,_

_Sinistres et tristes quand l'automne chavire,_

_Froides et pures quand l'hiver arrive,_

_Chaudes et vives quand l'été s'active.  
><em>

_Elles ont des sentiments_

_Toujours très différents,_

_Mais leurs accouplements_

_Sont toujours très fructifiant ._

_Elles s'étreignent et s'enlacent_

_Pour ne devenir qu'une seul mélasse._

_Elles se sont multipliées_

_Jusqu'à tout peupler._

_Elles se sont misent à danser_

_Tous le temps, sans s'arrêter,_

_Dans l'océan et sur les plages_

_Jusqu'à toucher les nuages._

_Dans les esprits, dans les cheveux,_

Dans _les pays, dans les yeux,_

_Toujours là, toujours présentes,_

_Quoi qu'il se passe, jamais absentent._

_Et jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Où elles retourneront au néant,_

_Elles danseront sous nos yeux,_

_Nous offrant un spectacle merveilleux._

* * *

><p>C'est un poème que j'ai fais l'année dernière, je viens de le retrouver. Comme je l'ai trouvé joli, je l'ai arrangé et je viens de le poster.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Reviews s'il vous plait?_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Prière à la lune.

Je ne suis qu'un reflet

J'ai pourtant des attraits,

Perché dans un ciel d'ébène

Sur la nuit je règne.

Je ne suis point acerbe

Mais j'éclaire les ténèbres,

Je suis inaccessible

Mais ma colère est terrible.

J'ai des alliés

Parmi les plus agités:

Je commande la marée

Qui pourrait vous emportez,

La terre en fureur

Peut aussi faire preuve d'aigreur,

Le feu effrayé

Peut tout incendier,

L'air exaspéré

Peut aussi s'énerver.

Tous cela peut durer

Jusqu'au soleil levé

Car dans la lumière je m'en vais

Et avec l'obscurité je réapparais.

Je fais ce qu'il me plait

Quand je veux,, où je vais

Mais qui suis-je pour parler ainsi,

Sans aucune modestie?

C'est moi la lune

Car même sur les plus hautes dunes

Jamais vous ne me saisirez

Car à peine vous pouvez me chatouiller

Et seulement du bout de vos rêves éveillés

Car chez vous ,bredouille, vous reviendrez!

* * *

><p>Encore un petit poème très court. Il n'y a pas longtemps, c'était la pleine lune et ça m'a inspiré.<p>

Je ne fais jamais de poèmes très long, je n'aime pas trop quand ça traine en longueur, d'où le fait que mes poèmes ne soient pas très long.

Je pense faire des poèmes sur les éléments, les saisons, les sentiments, le soleil, la mer, la richesse et la pauvreté, l'hypocrisie, la musique, le temps ou peut être sur des sujets de société, je verrais bien...

Je n'écris pas mes poèmes à l'avance, ils viennent dans ma tête quand ça leur chante. Et oui, je n'ai malheureusement aucun contrôle sur mes histoires... Triste, n'est-ce pas?

Je pense mettre mes fics en pause jusque les vacances scolaire d'été, j'ai un examen à passer...

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, je n'attends que ça!

Alors, une petite réview? Attention, je pourrais bien demander à la lune un petit service! Elle est très copine avec les ouragans, vous verrez... Niark niark niark, je suis trop diabolique, mouahahahahah! Hum, enfin, je voulais dire, des reviews, s'il vous plait?*grand sourire innocent*


	4. Chapter 4

**Maman, je t'aime, vraiment.**

Tu m'énerve, tu sais...

Surtout quand tu dis que tu n'es pas éternel; que je ne t'aime pas autant que je le dis; qu'un jours, moi aussi je vais partir ou quand tu t'énerves et que parfois tu pleures.

Tu sais, je ne suis pas douée pour communiquer. Soit je suis trop directe, soit pas assez. Tu me connais, je suis franche mais tu sais aussi que, chez moi, il y a beaucoup de non-dis.

Tout ce passe dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, bien à l'abri des regards. Ne m'en veux pas si j'en dis trop ou pas assez. Je t'aime, vraiment.

Je sais que ça fait très cliché mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture pour toi. Pour moi, ta vie a plus de valeur que la mienne, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi alors ne me quitte pas, s'il te plais, j'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi.

Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très gentille, que je suis parfois égoïste et que je t'embête souvent. Je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien... Mais je t'aime, vraiment.

Je ne me souviens pas des fois où on s'est disputé, je me souviens aussi des fois où je pleurais dans ma chambre et où tu me consolais. Je me souviens des bons comme des mauvais moments.

Mais je sais qu'un jours, je vais partir, comme mon frère, et que je devrai faire ma vie, loin. Je le sais très bien, trop bien. Je ne suis pas stupide. Plus tard, je ne te verrais plus aussi souvent et tu me manqueras. Beaucoup... Je t'aime, vraiment.

Tu es une des seules personnes qui font parti de mon monde. Très peu de gens peuvent passer mes défenses, tu sais... Tu te dis peut être que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir de tels défenses à mon age, n'est-ce-pas? Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, si je suis si mature, je n'aurais pas voulu être autrement. Pour moi, c'est normal d'avoir une muraille autour du cœur. On est toujours blessé, que ce soit à 10ans, 15ans, 20ans, 30ans, 50ans ou plus. Alors, autant limiter les dégâts! Ma muraille, je l'ai construit toute seule. Alors, ne t'en veux pas, parce que je t'aime, vraiment.

Quand j'écris mes histoires ou quand j'en parle trop, ça t'énerve parfois. Mais tu es toujours la première à les lire. J'aime écrire, j'ai trop de chose dans la tête, il faut que ça sorte. C'est comme la pluie, mes idées arrivent, nombreuses puis s'évaporent plus tard. Je ne sais pas si c'est un cercle vertueux mais, quand on voit trop claire, comme moi, il faut savoir s'échapper. Je serrais sûrement dans un triste état si je ne le faisait pas. Ne m'en veux pas si je suis dans la lune, je voudrais que tu le comprenne et que tu l'accepte. Parce que, tu sais, je t'aime, vraiment.

Je ne suis pas serviable, je dis que je t'aime mais je ne te le montre pas forcement, c'est vrai. Mais je sais que ça viendra, je sais que si je me force, ça ne durera pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je te le dis, je te l'écris, je te le chante, je pourrais même te le danser. Alors, quand est-ce-que tu me croiras vraiment? Parce que c'est vrai, je t'aime, vraiment.

Je ne sais pas dire «je t'aime», je n'y arrive pas. Sauf à toi. Tu es la seule à qui je le dis, tu sais. Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerais toujours. Si je te l'écris, c'est que je ne suis pas une grande adepte des effusions de sentiment et des grandes déclarations, je préfère la simplicité. Alors je vais essayer de mettre mes sentiments sur papier. Pour te montrer que je t'aime, vraiment.

Tu as toujours été pour moi un modèle. Une sorte d'ange, de déesse. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Tu es, pour moi, en quelques sorte au dessus du reste du monde. Parce que tu n'arrives tout simplement pas à être méchante, que tu t'en veux dès que tu fais quelque chose de mal, parce que tu veux aider les autre, parce que tu est trop gentille. As-tu seulement des défauts? On ne te mérite pas, je le sais. C'est grâce à toi, si je suis quelqu'un de bien! Et c'est pour ça que je te dis que je t'aime, vraiment.

Je ne suis pas un modèle de tact et de délicatesse, mon amour pour toi est peut-être un peu maladroit mais il est vrai. Tu es en or, tu es comme un trésor pour moi. Un trésor que je compte bien garder.

Ce n'est peut être pas le plus beau cadeau de fête des mères qu'il soit, moi soit sûre qu'il n'y a ici aucun copié-collé et aucune phrase bateau. Au lieu de t'offrir une jolie carte rose avec un cœur dessus où j'aurais écris «Bonne fête des mères, maman, je t'aime. Tout le bonheur du monde!», je t'offre mes sentiments. Alors, bonne fête, maman, et sache que je t'aime, vraiment.

_Anaïs, ta fille chérie._

* * *

><p>Ceci est le cadeau de fête des mère que j'offre à ma mère cette année. C'est une lettre, cette fois ci. Par contre, je vous interdis formellement le sont mes sentiments, personne n'as le droit de les copier.<p>

Donnez moi votre avis._  
><em>


End file.
